


Choice

by Starofwinter



Series: Sweetest Downfall [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: It's up to Sev: choose Atin, or Vau's approval.





	

“This farce has gone on long enough.  Give it up.  You make a choice here and now.  I’ve seen this before.  Love,” Vau’s voice grows even colder as he says the word, “Makes you  _ weak _ .  Tell him you never want to see him again.  You can’t afford to fall behind, especially not over someone like him.”

Sev lifts his chin, and says one word.  “ _ No _ .”  

The whole room falls silent, Boss, Scorch, and Fixer going quiet and still, turning to watch the two men facing off with wide eyes.  Sev has  _ never _ stood up against Vau.  He’d been so desperate for his approval that it had been unthinkable.  Until now.  Until  _ Atin _ .

“No?”  Vau sounds almost amused.  “You don’t get to say  _ no _ , boy.  I am not Skirata, you do as I tell you, or you face the consequences.”

“You told me to make a choice, and I am.”  His voice doesn’t shake, and he doesn’t show any sign of faltering.  He’s choosing Atin over Vau, over his past, over the approval of the only man he’s ever admired.  He sees the strike coming, and lets it happen.  There’s no use fighting it, but he doesn’t flinch, just takes it and clenches his jaw against the instinctive desire to retaliate.  It’s unthinkable, fighting back against Vau - anyone else and he’d be throwing punches, but Vau is his commanding officer.

It doesn’t stop.  His brothers don’t step in, and he doesn’t blame them.  He’s  _ glad _ they’re staying out of it and keeping themselves safe.  Vau is… unpredictable when he’s been provoked, and telling him  _ no _ definitely counts as provoking him.  

Sev doesn’t make a sound, just takes it and hopes Vau decides he’s learned his lesson quickly, that he doesn’t decide to give him the kind of punishment he had Atin. He doesn’t even care about it for his own sake, he can take whatever Vau decides to dish out; he’s done it for years trying to make his sergeant - his  _ father _ , if he lets himself think that way - proud.  He just doesn’t want the man he is only just starting to admit he loves to see his own pain reflected back at him.  He knows Atin can barely look in the mirror some days, hating the failures that were written into his skin by Vau’s saber.  He doesn’t think he’d be able to take Atin looking at him the way he does his own reflection.

Sev feels blood trickling down his skin, but he still doesn’t move.  He doesn’t think he  _ breathes _ until Vau steps back and flicks the crop in his hand, a few drops of blood splattering to the durasteel floor below.  “Go clean yourself up, boy,” he say before turning on his heel and striding out, leaving the room silent, save for Sev’s ragged breathing as he slumps on a bunk.  

He needs to clean his back, but… later.  He glances at his squad, and finds all of them giving him worried looks.

“You told Vau  _ no _ ,” Fixer says, eyes wide and stunned, “Kriff, you really do love Atin, don’t you?”

Sev huffs a laugh bereft of humor as his head falls back against the wall.  Fuck, but he  _ does _ love Atin.  “Yeah,” he finally says, closing his eyes, “I do.” And Vau will  _ never _ take that away from him.


End file.
